The present invention relates generally to technical documentation, and more particularly to establishing relationships between Darwin Information Typing Architecture (DITA) files based on contextual taxonomy density. As is the case with many emerging products, a consumer must often times read an instruction manual and/or practice application of a product to attain a proficiency in said product, sometimes referred to as a learning curve. As the rate at which new products are developed is increased, however, as is the rate at which instructional developers need develop the technical documentation for said products. Similarly, as is the rate at which developers need convey effective instructions for proper use to a consumer. As such, developers have devised an extensible markup language (XML) data model, known as Darwin Information Typing Architecture (DITA), in which segments, or topics, of technical documentation may be stored and recycled for future use, saving time and work for both a developer and a user who is familiar with the recycled documentation/documentation format. Two or more topics which are applicable to a particular product or service may then associated with one another according to a DITA map, which stores both the relevant topics and presentation of the related topics. The topics contained in the DITA map are then output to a user in a desired format, such as a web page HTML or PDF. DITA is an extremely useful data model for quickly developing and publishing technical documentation, so useful in fact that hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of topics have been generated.